Steamed Rose
by Jauney boy
Summary: You and Ruby visit a private hot springs after getting two free admission tickets, savouring what time you have in the best way. (2nd person smut)


"Thanks again... I didn't think you'd invite me but I'm still happy about it." Ruby says, hugging your arm tighter and nuzzling into your shoulder. Though all your thoughts were focused the the sensation of her petite and still developing breasts pressing into your arm. But you were more at ease from the hot water surrounding your body as you both sat on a smooth rock on the pool bottom.

You had managed to score two free tickets due to a raffle you won from your high school. Most schools offer gift cards or free hoodies with the mascot on the front, but you had gotten free admission tickets to a popular hot springs area on the other side of the city for the weekend. And of course, you had nobody to invite other than your... Well it was kinda weird. You had no idea where you and fellow sophomore Ruby Rose stood as a status. You never confessed feelings of any sort to each other, but managed to still fuck every now and again. It started when she wanted to just have some mutual experience under her belt for when she finds the one true love in her life. You weren't offended, because you felt the same.

But as time passed and you two were certainly fucking more for just than education, it was like your pelvises were always attached to one another every chance you could have. Maybe you harbored deep seeded love for each other, but that would come when the lust was all set and done. For now, you two were everyday horny 15 year olds with raging hormones that needed to be sated everyday. Before you two would prune up and get all wrinkly, you decided to have some fun, telling her to get in place.

"O-okay..." She shyly said with a blush. Even after all the sensual acts of lust you two committed just about every single day, she always got flustered when it came to the act itself. But in her own special way, Ruby was much sexier when she acted so innocent and young. It only fueled you to continue.

She stands up, her soft skin looking slick as the water rushes down her curvy yet childish torso, those thin thighs, and her slim arms. She sits on the edge of the pool, licking her lips as she spreads her legs all while giving you an eager look.

"Ready when you are." She said, your eyes locking onto each other until her gaze drifts down the rest of your body as you stand up in turn. Her mouth watering as she eyes your flaccid dick hardening.

You're not as hesitant or nervous as you used to be, finding it easy to reach out and use your hands to soak in all of her body with your touch. Caressing her sides up and down all slow and sensual, before stroking her cheek and going through short hair. Even without touching her more sensitive spots in a non-sexual manner, you could hear Ruby moan and watcher her squirm. The wetness between her legs was no longer from the water.

Wasting no time, you push forward and capture her lips with yours. She tenses a bit in surprise, but the surprise turns to pleasure as she melts in your arms. Her own snaking around your neck to deepen it. Soon enough her tongue prods your lips, asking permission for entrance. You gladly invite her in, you can't describe the taste as anything else but sweet. Your tongues tangling about, exploring each others mouths and wanting more with each second. Muffled moans and lips smacking fill the only sound you can hear at the moment, stroking the fire in both your cores. Only until your lungs were screaming the demand for oxygen you pulled back and panted.

"Please... Now. I need it~" Ruby whimpered through heavy breaths, her legs coyly wrapping around your waist. Fortunately for the both of you, you more than enthusiastic to comply as you grab your twitching shaft and prod at her entrance until you begin to push inside.

You hear Ruby gasp for a split second until she's squealing in bliss as you enter her soaking folds, her arms and legs tightening around you as you thrust in. She leans closer to place and rest her head on your shoulder, her mewls and cries going directly to your ear. Her moans are like music to keep you going with every thrust, your hips moving all on their own.

"Fuck, don't stop~!" She calls. Though it's not necessary as you surly weren't planning on stopping anytime soon. Your pace increasing in both speed and passion every time her hot breath cried out your name, making it clear what she wanted.

Your lovemaking gets even hotter than the water you were just relaxing in, her moans evolving into unintelligible wails of pure feeling and euphoria as she was rendered to nothing but a girl meant to feel and not think. You couldn't blame her, every one of her reactions was just endearing to you, making you feel more and more obligated to keep thrusting away into her tight teen pussy. Her only strength she found was used to cling onto your body and keep you deep within, never to leave her front as she pushed her tiny, soft titties against your chest.

The energy in Ruby's center building up more as time goes on, her vision blurry and nerves wracked uncontrollably with pleasure. Until finally, she cums, hard. Back arching and head flipping back with tightly shut eyes, her arousal gushing out her entrance and coating your cock with her fluids. Turning her into a shivering, shaky mess as she's still spasming in your arms, her pussy milking you for what your worth.

You only slow for a bit as she convulses around your cock, a reaction making you grin as it's what you were longing for the whole time. Well, that and your own release as well. After she loosens a bit, your hips go back to the piston like thrusting they once were, making sure to rub her clit as you did. She was again gasping and moaning, feeling herself on the brink of another climax so soon after her fist. Good thing, too, for it was finally starting to be too much for you.

With a few more _harder _thrusts, you bring yourself to cum along with her. Your hot essence filling her up, the internal warmth Ruby felt brought her to cum as well. Her walls squeezing you again, really trying to ring out every drop of cum possible as it flooded her womb. Your excess liquid leaks out as it overfills her, groaning the whole time as your arms hold her close to keep yourself steady.

With a trembling body, you manage to pull back and remove your cock from her, observing even more of your cum spill out. You feel her hand cup your cheek, returning your gaze to her smiling and very satisfied face. You smile back, the lust in her eyes replaced with passion and love. Maybe that's what this was? You didn't know how you truly felt for her, but you knew you couldn't imagine yourself ever fucking another girl. So it was a possibility.

"That was great, thank you." She whispered, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on your lips. You return it and maintain and tame liplock of reassuring and gentle kisses.

* * *

The two of you spent the whole day in that private spring, whether it be kissing and fucking, cuddling and caressing, and overall pleasuring and being pleased in every available location. Until all your youthful and hormonal energy came to an end, leaving you two back to the hot water springs you started in. Ruby simply straddling your lap and cuddling you, your arms holding her close as she dosed off with a peaceful look of content on her face.

Prices be damned, you two were coming back here later on.

* * *

**Just felt like pumping out another second person story, something sweet and sexy. **


End file.
